


Snow Angel

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzer surprises Celes with an impromptu getaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

At any given moment, he strived to surprise her. Anything to widen her eyes or part her lips. Such an instinct was natural for a gambler, but for Setzer, he lived to entertain Celes. His past ladies had various tastes: Darill preferred dinner and tickets to the opera house while Maria swooned over any material object that made her glitter and shine. Then there was Celes. Even before the world was ruined, she expressed little interest in what made her smile. She wasn’t a woman who delighted herself in _things_ , nor did she care for romance.

Whatever it was that Setzer would think up to celebrate the bond they had formed, it had to be unique to Celes. Any indication that he had once used similar tactics to win a lady’s heart and she would have stormed off.

But Setzer remembered how her face lit up while in Narshe, back when they were tracking down survivors, and how she smiled as snowflakes fell from above. Many deemed her an ice queen at one point in life, but Setzer only saw a snow angel before him.

He did well to keep his plan a secret from Celes, though his occasional smirks had her questioning what the hell he was up to. Soon enough she would find out.

And when that day came, he took care in blindfolding her before they descended from the Falcon. Nestled in the middle of Narshe’s mountain range was a small cabin. Edgar lent a hand in discovering the gem, for no one in Jidoor would even fathom the notion of staying in the middle of nowhere for a whole week.

Carefully leading her with her soft hand in his, Setzer brought her to the snow-covered ground. The subtle crunch beneath their feet was a hint, as was the biting cold, but Celes still gasped in awe when he unveiled the sight to her.

“Figured if there was someone who needed an escape from a busy life,” Setzer spoke while relishing the sight of Celes and her excitement, “it was you.”

“...you didn’t have to do this.”

“Too late. Already did.” Setzer turned back for the Falcon. “So why don’t you do me a favor and relax and enjoy yourself while I gather our belongings.” He paused to look over his shoulder. “How does that sound to-”

The snowball smacked him dead center in the face while the impact had Setzer staggering. A sputter of child-like laughter broke through the air. As he shook his face clean, he spotted Celes gathering up snow for a second attack. All the while, she smiled.

At some point, he’d grab their bags. And at some point, they would strip from their sopping wet clothes to curl up into one another, wrapped up in blankets before a fireplace and sipping warm drinks. But for now? Setzer had to accept his lady’s snowball challenge.


End file.
